LOVE AND CASES
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Dua orang detektif dengan kepribadian yang sangat jauh berbeda saling menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing dalam memecahkan kasus yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Demi untuk membuktikan siapa yang berhak menyandang detektif nomor satu di Jepang, bahkan di dunia. Lantas siapakah yang akhirnya akan menang dalam persaingan tersebut? /Mind to RnR?/ LHina & ShinShi


**LOVE AND CASES**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**- L Lawliet**

**- Shinichi Kudo**

**- Hinata Hyuuga**

**- Shiho Miyano\**

**.**

**GENRE : Adventure & Crime, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love and Cases © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Persaingan ketat terjadi. Dua orang detective dengan kepribadian yang sangat jauh berbeda saling menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing dalam memecahkan kasus yang ada di sekeliling mereka. Demi untuk membuktikan siapa yang berhak menyandang detective nomor satu di Jepang, bahkan di dunia. Lantas siapakah yang akhirnya akan menang dalam persaingan tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-1-)**

**PROLOG**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan damai.

Seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam tengah asyik menikmati segelas teh manis hangat dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran besar. Banyak dokumen serta lembaran kertas yang nampak berserakan dan saling menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya. Keadaan yang sungguh berantakan, jauh dari kata rapi atau bersih. Meski begitu, dia sama sekali tak ambil pusing. Keadaan seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa setiap harinya.

Perlahan dia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, sehingga otot-otot yang terasa kaku menjadi rilex kembali. Pekerjaan yang semula menumpuk kini telah selesai. Dia memasukkan beberapa bongkahan gula batu ke dalam gelas minumannya kemudian diaduk perlahan menggunakan permen lollypop kesukaannya.

"Hm, nikmatnya." Ujarnya sembari meneguk minuman itu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

**Drrrttt**

**Drrrttt**

**Drrrttt**

**Drrrttt**

Terdengar suara getaran ponsel menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

**HYUUGA-SAN**

Nama itulah yang tertera di layar lebar smartphone miliknya.

Hanya dengan telunjuk serta ibu jarinya dia mengambil benda berisik yang telah mengganggu acara minum tehnya itu, menekan tombol hijau kemudian berkata: "_Moshi-moshi._"

"_Gomenasai L-san_. Aku sepertinya akan datang terlambat hari ini. Karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga perjalananku sedikit terganggu." Ujar seorang wanita bersuara lembut di sebrang telepon dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal seperti kelelahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti."

"_Arigatou._ Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu minum tehmu. Sampai jumpa."

**PIIPP**

Pembicaraan pun diakhiri.

Lelaki bernama L itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang tempat. Melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda—menikmati segelas teh manis hangat yang kini telah menjadi dingin. Hal ini membuat moodnya berubah—buruk.

"Benda ini selalu saja menganggu waktu saya." Ujar L sembari mengambil kembali benda yang sangat dibencinya itu kemudian tanpa ragu melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Dengan begini, waktu minum teh saya tak akan terganggu lagi." Ujar L lagi dengan ekspresi polos—meneguk teh perlahan dan penuh khidmat.

**X X X**

"Awww …" Desis seorang wanita berambut panjang karena dia baru saja terserempet mobil ketika hendak menyebrang jalan.

Entah karena terburu-buru dan tak berkonsentrasi sehingga dia tak menyadari lampu hijau yang telah menyala, lalu menyebrang dengan seenaknya saja. Sehingga kini kedua lututnya lecet dan terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tanya seorang lelaki bernada penuh kekhawatiran.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab si wanita sembari berusaha berdiri, namun sayang kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sehingga diapun kembali terjatuh ke aspal.

Dengan sigap lelaki itu menangkap tubuh mungil si wanita, sehingga dia tak lagi merasakan kerasnya permukaan aspal yang membuat kulit mulus dan putihnya ternoda.

"Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ujar Lelaki itu.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang." Tolak si wanita halus.

"Jangan menolak! Lukamu tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Nanti akan terkena infeksi." Ujar Lelaki itu memaksa seraya menggendong tubuh si wanita—membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"E-eh?" Si wanita terkejut dengan sikap Lelaki asing itu.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja seorang wanita yang sedang terluka." Jelasnya seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran si wanita sembari mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Si wanita menerima. Dia merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan keypad, menulis sebuah pesan kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

Mobil itupun melaju membawa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.

**X X X**

**Pukul 12.00**

"Hyuuga-san belum datang juga? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya seorang lelaki tua berkacamata—bernama Watari—merupakan asisten dan orang kepercayaan dari lelaki bermata panda yang tengah asyik menikmati coklat di tangannya.

"Entahlah. Hyuuga-san tadi menelepon saya, dia bilang akan datang terlambat." Jawab L datar.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Hyuuga-san tidak biasanya seperti ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apa Hyuuga-san tidak menghubungi atau mengirimi pesan padamu?" Tanya Watari lagi.

"Hn." Dahi L berkerut—teringat akan sesuatu hal. Dia berjalan menuju tempat sampah, mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia buang kesana.

"Kau membuang ponselmu lagi." Watari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah L yang tak biasa itu. Dia sudah berulang kali membuang ponsel yang menurutnya sangat mengangggu, dan berulang kali pula mengambilnya kembali—seperti sekarang ini.

**From : Hyuuga-san**

_**Gomenasai L-san. **_

_**Aku mengalami sedikit masalah, jadi mungkin akan datang sangat terlambat. Mohon maafkan aku!**_

"Sepertinya Hyuuga-san sedang terkena masalah." Ujar L setelah selesai membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Watari sedikit mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

"Entahlah. Dia tak mengatakan apapun." Jawab L sembari mengangkat bahu—kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, menikmati coklat.

"Aku akan menghubungi Hyuuga-san sekarang." Ujar Watari—berjalan menuju meja kerja L untuk menggunakan telepon yang ada.

**X X X**

**Drrrttt**

**Drrrttt**

**Drrrttt**

**Drrrttt**

Ponsel Hinata bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang dikenalnya. Dengan segera dia menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi._"

"**Hyuuga-san, apa yang terjadi? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"**

"Ah i-iya Watari-san, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi. Setelah selesai, aku akan segera pergi kesana. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"**Segeralah kesini jika kau sudah selesai."**

"_Ha-hai._"

**PIIPP**

Pembicaraan pun diakhiri.

"Jadi namamu siapa?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam dengan iris biru itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab wanita berambut indigo sembari tersenyum begitu manis.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif." Ujar Lelaki itu membalas senyumannya, namun kali ini ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan sedikit arogan.

"_Arigatou Kudo-san_. Kau sudah menolongku." Hinata membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya.

"Ah tidak masalah. Aku juga salah karena sudah membuatmu terluka." Ujar Shinichi masih tersenyum.

Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah klinik berukuran cukup besar dan ramai oleh pengunjung. Mereka duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan yang telah ditunjukkan oleh dokter muda dan cantik yang merupakan kenalan dari Shinichi.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, seorang wanita bertubuh semampai berambut pirang stroberi memasuki ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dengan sorot mata aquamarinenya yang indah dan menarik. Dia melemparkan tatapan kearah Shinichi kemudian berkata: "Kau tunggulah diluar."

"Baiklah." Ujar Shinichi seraya melangkah keluar.

Wanita itu mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka yang diderita Hinata. Cukup parah memang, mengingat kedua lututnya terluka sangat dalam yang memungkinkan akan meninggalkan bekas jika tidak segera diobati.

Dengan telaten dia mengobati Hinata hingga selesai. Tanpa bicara, hanya alunan desah nafas teratur yang menghiasi ruangan. Membuat Hinata merasa canggung dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Kau harus mengoleskan obat ini tiga kali sehari, agar lukanya tidak membekas." Akhirnya wanita pirang itu membuka suara sembari memberikan sebuah obat oles pada Hinata.

"_Arigatou Sensei._" Ujar Hinata sopan sembari menerima obat itu.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal. Aku Shiho Miyano. Salam kenal."

"_Hai_. Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal juga Miyano-san." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hm. Aku permisi dulu." Shiho undur diri untuk melayani pasiennya yang lain, meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana.

"Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. Pasti L-san dan Watari-san khawatir." Ujar Hinata berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya meski rasa sakit menyerangnya.

Hampir saja Hinata terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin jika Shinichi yang telah memasuki ruangan tidak cepat berlari untuk menangkap tubuhnya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, lelaki itu menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Shinichi segera menggendong Hinata kembali ala bridal style. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu dan canggung.

"Ku-kudo san, aku bi-bisa berjalan sendiri. Ta-tak perlu digendong seperti i-ini." Cicit Hinata seakan nafasnya tercekat.

"Kau hampir saja terjatuh barusan, itu berarti kau tak bisa berjalan sendiri." Tukas Shinichi membuat Hinata bungkam dan memilih memejamkan mata agar rasa malu yang menderanya sedikit berkurang.

Paling tidak jika dia memejamkan mata, dia tak akan melihat tatapan beragam dari orang-orang yang mengarah pada mereka berdua. Sedangkan Shinichi sepertinya bersikap tenang saja, berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

**X X X**

"Watari, apa yang Hyuuga-san katakan tadi?" Tanya L tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya menikmati makanan manis sembari memainkan laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dia bilang jika masalahnya telah selesai, dia akan segera datang kesini." Jelas Watari.

"Hm, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya L lagi semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah, dia tidak mengatakan apa masalahnya. Apa kau merasa khawatir?" Kini Watari yang bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"Apa perasaan seperti ini yang disebut dengan khawatir?" L malah balik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Iya. Kau merasa tak tenang dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada seseorang. Itulah yang namanya khawatir." Watari menjelaskan seakan L adalah anak kecil yang memerlukan pengetahuan tentang hal dasar itu.

L memang seorang detektif yang hebat dan jenius. Namun jika masalah yang berkaitan dengan perasaan, dia sama sekali tak mengerti bahkan tak mengetahuinya. Dia terlalu polos, kekanakan, dan selalu bersikap tertutup pada semua orang.

Yang dia tahu hanya menyelesaikan kasus-kasus dan menikmati makanan serta minuman manis yang begitu digilainya. Selain itu, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Apalagi mengenai cinta atau gadis. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di dalam pikirannya mengenai dua hal tersebut.

Kadang Watari merasa khawatir dan prihatin dengan cara hidup anak angkatnya itu. Dia ingin melihatnya menjalani hidup yang normal seperti kebanyakan orang, seperti bersosialisasi, menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seorang gadis, bahkan menikah dan mempunyai anak. Tak hanya sibuk mengurusi kasus-kasus kejahatan yang selalu menumpuk setiap harinya.

"Mengapa saya khawatir pada Hyuuga-san?" Tanya L semakin ingin tahu mengenai hal yang membingungkan baginya.

"Itu karena—"

**TING**

**TONG**

**TING**

**TONG**

Suara bel terdengar sehingga Watari terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan L, dan segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

"Hyuuga-san …" Ujar Watari setengah terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata bersama seorang lelaki asing yang tengah menggendongnya. "Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanyanya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

"Ku-kudo san … Bisakah kau menurunkan aku sekarang?" Pinta Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Baiklah." Ujar Shinichi seraya melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu meski sang pemilik belum mempersilahkannya masuk. Dia meletakkan tubuh Hinata diatas sofa yang terletak disana.

"Shinichi Kudo-san …" Ujar L terkejut ketika melihat lelaki yang datang bersama dengan Hinata. Namun ekspresi wajahnya masih datar dan tenang.

"L Lawliet …" Ujar Shinichi sama terkejutnya dengan L.

"Ka-kalian sudah sa-saling mengenal?" Tanya Hinata memandangi kedua lelaki itu bergantian.

"Tentu saja." Jawab L dan Shinichi secara bersamaan membuat Watari dan Hinata semakin bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka merasa ada aura yang tak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh kedua detektif itu. Sebuah aura pertarungan dan persaingan yang begitu ketat dan pekat. Terlihat dari tatapan mata keduanya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**FF pair LHina dan ShinShi :-)**

**Pair yang sangat aku sukai.**

**FF ini akan menceritakan kisah kedua detektif hebat dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang terjadi dibumbui kisah asmara rumit yang melanda mereka. Kisah cinta seorang detektif dengan asistennya yang cantik dan juga pintar.**

**Part pertama hanya berisi prolog saja.**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya aku akan mulai memunculkan sebuah kasus, begitupun chapter-chapter yang selanjutnya.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian FF aku yang kali ini?**

**BERIKAN KOMENTAR KALIAN YA!**

**Dengan begitu aku akan semangat dan tak terkena WB jika banyak respon dari readers sekalian ;-)**

**Thanks for reading minna ...**


End file.
